Trigger
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: When Jonathan starts to follow the Mystery Woman Cameron begins to question him only to find out something from their past has come back to haunt them. Read warnings.
1. Focus

I was asked for a story about Jonathan following the Mystery Woman and this is what happened. Please read warnings.

Warning: Child abuse, vomit, torture, psychological torture, Sebastian Black was a horrible person.

If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

* * *

Letting out a shaky breath Cameron reached up to wipe the sweat away from his forehead. Or was he reaching down? Did it count as reaching up if he was… No, it was better if he didn't focus on that.

He let his eyes close hoping that not being able to see anything meant that he would be able to forget what was going on. It was a Hail Mary that he tried every single time though he knew that there was nothing to help him at that point.

Still, he had lasted longer than he had ever lasted before. Right? Everything was starting to run together and he couldn't be really sure of anything at that point. Well, outside of the fact that he felt as if he was going to be sick.

He couldn't let himself get lost in the feeling though. He had more important things to focus on. What was he trying to focus on again? There was something right? It was important. He knew it was. He just had to remember.

Biting down on his lower lip to stop from whimpering as he felt himself sway precariously. He was fine. Everything was fine. There was nothing to worry about at the moment. Outside of the fact that… No. No, there was something that he was supposed to be worried about. What was it he was worried about?

How he hated when he was like this. He felt as if he couldn't breathe. It was as if everything was suspended in time and the more he tried to fight it the deeper it pulled him in. He just had to focus on what his father had told him.

With each moment that passed though he found himself losing what little thought process he had. It took longer and longer for him to remember the orders that he had been given. How long had passed since he had been… How long?

Honestly, he didn't even know anymore. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know. Everything somehow felt both too real and completely fake. It would take more thought than he was capable at the moment to figure out how long had passed.

Why was he doing this again? He hadn't done anything that warranted a punishment. Right? No, he had been following everything that Sebastian had said perfectly. It was Johnny that had been… Oh.

The days activities suddenly came back to Cameron. They had been taking apart everything from a performance and Jonathan had decided that he wanted to start joking around since no one else was around.

At first Cam had been smiling and laughing at his brother's antics. Johnny was the serious twin so it was always nice to see him act his age. The easiest way to make Cameron feel better was to see his brother acting insane.

That was until his took a wrong step and hit a light stand causing it to fall over and crash. It was just an accident, but they both wanted to hurry and clean it up before their father came and found the mess. They were already too late though.

Before they could even move to start cleaning it up Sebastian was walking onto the stage with that look on his face. Cameron had no idea how to explain the look, but it never failed to make him want to run and hide.

He could remember being terrified of what his father was going to do and looking over at his twin for some comfort. Only he couldn't find any. It always took him by surprise that out of everything the one thing Jonathan was truly afraid of was their father.

Every part of him wanted to just leave the situation alone and keep himself safe. He couldn't do that though. Not when his brother looked as if he was about to burst into tears. He had to try to keep him safe.

Before Sebastian could even question what had happened he was lying and saying that he had tripped. He said every apology that came to mind to try to placate the man, but he knew that he was just putting off the inevitable.

Despite the fact that he never raised a hand to hit either of them Cameron found himself flinching as the older man started towards him. With every step he took his apologizes just got louder and more frantic.

Then a hand rested on his shoulder causing him to fall silent. A part of him hoped that Sebastian would say something to tell him just how mad he was about everything but he simply held onto tightly to his shoulder and directed him towards the backroom while Jonathan followed.

It shouldn't have been as terrifying as it was. The same thing happened every single time their father got upset with them. He never raised his voice or lashed out at them physically. He was always so calm about their punishments. They got punished more than often too.

Something that was unsurprising when one realized that Sebastian Black was involved. The man was not the nicest person to be around. Especially when it came to his sons learning a new trick. Actually, might be fairer to say perfecting a new trick. Nothing good ever happened if he or Jonathan took too long to get a trick down.

There was a small part of him that almost understood where their father was coming from. Being a magician wasn't an easy career. It was something that took a lot of time and practice. They both needed to be on top of their game.

Sebastian wanted them to be able to do everything that he said as soon as he said it because if they didn't than they could easily lose the fans that they had. It was something that everyone in the business did.

The fact that neither of them had wanted to be magicians was besides the point. As long as they lived under his roof than they were going to have to do what he said. Who knows when they were going to be out of his grasp… If they were going to be out of his grasp.

A voice in the back of his mind told him how unlikely it was that he and his brother would ever not be around their father. He needed them. It was as simple as that. As much as he wished that it was because the man loved them he knew that he was just being childish.

So everyday they were given a newer and harder trick that they had to perfect. It didn't matter if Sebastian couldn't even tell them how the trick was done they had to figure it out one way or another. It was lucky they had so many books about magic laying around.

Normally it did only take them a day to figure out at least the very basics of a trick so they could perform it. If they could do it at least once than they were good. If they failed though… Then their father had to punish them.

Something that he was very good at. He might not strike them, but he was creative. Somehow that was worse. How he thought it was a good idea to use his son's fears against them Cameron would never understand, but he did.

Which brought him to where he was now. Handcuffs around his wrists, legs tied up with chain, and hanging upside down from the ceiling with no safety net below him if anything was to go wrong with the equipment.

Cameron forced himself to swallow back the vile that was threatening to escape as he was hit with that feeling once more. It might have only happened once, but he was never going to forget the feeling of falling because a line snapped.

He had tried so hard to keep his fear from his father. He didn't make a noise when the nightmares tried to overtake him. He didn't let the whimpers fall from his lips whenever he saw the chains.

For awhile he had thought that it was fine. It wasn't as if there were a lot of tricks that had him suspended in the air. He could easily avoid them without anyone knowing what was going on. Unless he was ordered to do the trick.

He had barely even had a pair of cuffs on before he was bent over throwing up. To say Sebastian had not been pleased would have been an understatement. He did not like having to redo tricks for shows.

After that it was history. Sebastian knew his fears and he wasn't afraid to use them as a punishment like he did with Jonathan. Still, a part of him thought of himself as lucky. His brother had it so much worse.

Compared to the punishments that Jonathan got hanging upside down was nothing. He had to learn to get over his fear anyway. It was part of being a magician. No one wanted to watch a guy on stage have a panic attack and throw up all over himself.

Jonathan's didn't help him grow at a performer at all. They were much more… No, there was no way around it. They were pretty much just plain torture to his twin. Why their father thought it was a good idea to lock him in a room with nothing but old radio reports for noise was beyond him.

The first time it happened neither of them had thought much about it. It didn't sound like something that would be all that bad. Johnny just had to sit in a room with some noise playing. Then another player came in and another and another.

Jonathan did not to do well when he couldn't understand everything that was going on. He could barely hold a conversation while the tv was on because his attention was split between the two things too much.

Having five to ten recordings playing at once was just too much for him. After a few minutes he was pounding on the door begging to be let out of the room. A few more minutes and he was close to bashing his head into the nearest hard object.

All it took was half an hour in a locked room with the records playing and his brother was done. It was as if he lost all of his will to think for himself. He would follow every order without so much as a blink of an eye.

Cameron was always terrified for his twin when that happened. Jonathan was a fighter through and through. He never did or said anything without the thought that it might cause some kind of issue. He loved arguments. Except right after he got out of that room.

Seeing Jonathan completely emotionless and willing to do anything he was told was just wrong. It took days to get him back to himself. To get him to actually talk like he normally would and not just stand there like a statue waiting for a new order.

Right after he was back to himself though Jonathan did something else to set their father off and they were back to square one. That was unless Cameron did something that turned the man's anger towards him.

Which was why he had taken the blame for his brother breaking a light. He knew that after everything he would be fine. It might take him a few hours and he would have some nightmares, but he would be fine. Johnny wouldn't.

Yes, he was the younger of them, but it was his job to protect his brother just as much as it was his brother's job to protect him. That was just the way things went. As long as it was within his power he wasn't going to let his brother go through that.

So there he was hanging upside down trying his best not to let the panic consume him. Which was, surprisingly, exactly what Sebastian wanted him to do. He knew that as soon as he gave into the nausea he would be lowered to the floor and left tied up in a pile of his own sickness for the rest of the night. He just had to make sure that didn't happen. Sebastian would get bored soon. Right?

Taking short breaths through his nose Cameron felt tears prickling at his eyes. He didn't know how much longer he could last without giving into the fear. He was going to fall. He knew that he was going to fall.

Feeling a lump in his throat he tried to swallow past it, but he couldn't. A wave of panic crashed over him causing him to squirm. The movement was small but it was enough to cause the chain to start to sway.

Suddenly it was all too much for him. He tried his best to tilt his head to the side so it didn't get on him but it didn't help. He could feel the sickness running over his face into his nose and eyes causing him to gag harder. He felt as if he couldn't breathe as he fought his bonds trying to get free.

A broken sob fell form his lips when he felt himself hit something wet but solid and knew he had finally been lowered. Rolling to his side he continued coughing and gagging as he attempted to breathe.

A scoff came from above him as he rolled over his face landing on the wet floor under him. Below him his wrists laid awkwardly under his chest pressing tightly making it all the harder to breathe.

"An hour," Sebastian stated dismissively kneeling just out of the puddle, "You were upside down for an hour, Cameron. Do you not see how pathetic that is? You are a magician. You should have gotten over this fear by now. You can't be afraid of something like this."

Sebastian's words were just so calm that Cameron couldn't stop from sobbing all the harder at the idea that he was letting the man down. He knew it was wrong on so many levels, but he hated whenever he failed his father.

Jonathan was the opposite of him. Every chance he got he was saying how much he hated the life that they lead and how much he hated Sebastian. He had even started not calling the man 'father'. At least behind his back.

Not that Cameron blamed him. He hated the man himself, but he still had this need to please him. The only thing that stopped it from taking over him was watching Sebastian hurt his twin. He could never forgive him for what he did to Johnny.

It wasn't something they talked about often, but they sometimes made plan to get away from him. They thought of the names they'd use so he couldn't find them and the careers they wanted to pursue. He loved those conversations.

There were days when those conversations were all that kept him sane. Especially when Jonathan decided he wanted to fight back against the man. It felt as if he didn't realize they couldn't just walk away from him. They were kids. They needed more time.

So he did everything in his power to keep his brother safe. He lied and let himself get punished for things he didn't do. He attempted to do everything that Sebastian said in hopes he'd focus only on him instead of Jonathan. He tried so hard.

With that thought in mind he forced himself to take a shaky breath trying to push back the tears as best he could. Right now he needed to be strong for his brother so he didn't do something stupid and get in trouble himself.

"No magician worth his salt is afraid of heights, Cameron," Sebastian sneered climbing to his feet fast enough that Cam flinched, "You have to get over this fear of yours if you're ever going to be good. There's no point in having you, either of you, around if you're not good enough.."

Biting the inside of his cheek hard enough to bleed Cam laid there in silence listening to heavy boots fall further and further away from him. It wasn't until he heard the door slam that he let out another breathe.

"Cam?" Jonathan questioned shakily sounding so far away from him.

"I'm okay," he tried knowing that his brother wouldn't believe him.

A sigh came from Johnny before hands were pulling him up slowly and turning him over so he could see his brother's face. Silent tears of his own slid down his face making Cameron want to apologize for hurting him.

Instead of speaking though he let his twin take on his weight as he began to wipe the vomit from off his face holding him closely all while ignoring the fact that he was getting covered in the sickness as well.

"I'm sorry," Jonathan offered after a moment.

"I'll be okay," Cameron tried once more feeling a bit more like himself.

"Cam… You should have just let me get in trouble. It was my fault anyway."

"Johnny, it's not that bad really. Not as bad as yours at least. Anyway, I do have to get over this fear at some point in time."

Jonathan fell quiet at that though Cameron knew that his brother had a lot more to say. He couldn't help but feel happy that the conversation was over. He was tired and all he wanted to do was take a shower and fall asleep.

"Cam?" Jonathan asked softly his hand carding through his damp, sticky hair.

"Yeah?"" he replied curling into the warmth.

"Do you… Did you ever decide what you wanted to be? You know, when we get out?"

"I think I'd like to be a teacher. What about you? Still want to build things?"

"Yeah, maybe I could even build a school for you."


	2. Upper Hand

I was asked for a story about Jonathan following the Mystery Woman and this is what happened. Please read warnings.

Warning: Child abuse, vomit, torture, psychological torture, Sebastian Black was a horrible person, slight noncon.

If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

* * *

A soft hum left Jonathan's lips as the world began to fill his senses. He was not ready to deal with the day. Especially since the bed below him was so soft and warm that he didn't want to move. It was the most comfortable he had felt in ages.

Okay, so his entire body was aching as if he had just ran half of New York, but he still felt better than he normally did. That probably didn't say anything good. He'd have to make sure that Cameron and Dina didn't find out.

Something that would be easy to do if he just didn't get out of bed. Actually that would just make his brother come look for him much quicker. Cam was such a mother hen sometimes it wasn't funny. At least he might get some good food out of it.

The longer he laid there though the more something just felt off. It made no sense. He had done this a thousand times before. He was not a morning person. It took at least two people from the team to get him up and moving. That and bribery in the form of waffles. Why did it feel so wrong then?

Running his fingers along the soft sheets he blocked out the rest of the world and tried to pinpoint exactly what was wrong only to have to crash over him in one fell swoop. It wasn't just one thing that was wrong. It was everything.

He was supposed to be in prison once more. Right? Yes, he remembered the FBI arresting him once more right after MW decided that she was going to make a deal. How could he have forgotten just how angry he had been?

Forcing himself to take a deep breath he pushed that feeling to the side. He might still be pissed at the entire situation, but at the moment in time he had bigger fish to fry. Like where the hell he was and why he was there.

As he tried to come up with different scenarios that could have led him to where he was he began to notice more. It was as if reality was slowly trickling back into his mind and that was a feeling that he had long grown to hate.

There wasn't anything he could do about that though. No, he had to try to figure out what had happened. The last thing he remembered doing was being put in handcuffs and being led out of the FBI offices.

He could remember the anger and resignation about that fact. The Mystery Woman had won once more and he was going back to where he started. He was never going to be free. She was just too smart.

It was after that that things got hazy. He couldn't even remember the drive to the prison. It was almost as if he had been drugged or… No, that was impossible. Sebastian was dead and the only other person that knew was Cameron. There was no chance that he could have been taken advantage of like that. Right?

Jonathan could feel his heart begin to beat in overtime. Sometimes it felt as if he and Cam had just gotten away from their father. He still expected to turn around and see the older man watching him from the shadows just waiting for him to screw up.

As much as he hated to admit it his hatred of Sebastian Black was only beat out by his fear of the man. If there was even a small chance that he was still alive than… He really did not want to think about that.

Suddenly he remembered the conversation that he had with MW. She claimed that they had known each other when they were kids. That they had been friendly at least. He still didn't remember her, but if she was right it was possible she knew.

No, Sebastian was a stickler. The 'punishments' that he and Cameron had to endure were not public knowledge. They were a secret that only the family was ever allowed to know and she was not family.

Still, with the all too familiar ache in his head and stomach he knew that he was just trying to fool himself. Somehow she had found out about everything that Sebastian had done and had used it against him.

He felt nothing but fear at that realization. Sebastian had used that room and those radios as a way to control him and he succeeded, at least for a few days. If MW knew about it there was no telling what she would do.

And that was with him not fully remembering what happened after a 'punishment'. There were a lot of time when he had to ask his brother what had happened only to find out that he had been in an almost trance-like state for days.

Cameron told him that he'd be a ghost of himself. Just doing whatever he was ordered to do. It even went as far as him standing perfectly still until Sebastian had a use for him. He was a puppet to his father's orders.

Every fiber of his being hated his father for what he had done. No one in their right mind would lock a child, let alone their own child, in a room and blast so much noise he tried to bash his own head in before falling into an almost trance-like state! It was wrong on everything level there was.

Jonathan could still remember getting dragged to that room. He could remember kicking and screaming as he was pulled along. He could remember begging and pleading with Sebastian not to do it. He remembered promising to be a good son if he just stopped. It was always ignored.

God, he could still hear that noise and it had been… Well, he couldn't really say that anymore, could he? He didn't really know how long it had been since the last time. It couldn't have been that long though. Cam would have noticed something was wrong.

That thought should have been reassuring. His brother would stop at nothing to help him and get him as far away from her as possible. He had proven that. Okay, so he had chosen not to give her the diamond.

That didn't matter though. Cameron had explained why he did what he did and it made sense. If he stole the diamond and gave it to her there was no reason for her to do what she said she would and every reason that she would find away to tell what he had done and gotten him locked up as well.

It might not have been the best plan and he had been very pissed at his twin, but he understood. Anyway, Cam had been the only one that refused to give up on him. He worked his ass off trying to get him out of prison. It wasn't as if that was an easy task.

The point was his brother would never leave him. That meant there was a chance that he had no idea what was going on yet. Who knows what things she had done while he was out of it. Who knows what _he_ had done while he was out of it. That scared him more than anything.

"You're finally awake," a voice suddenly spoke, "I was beginning to worry."

Jonathan jerked up to a sitting position only to double over as he was hit with the full pain his body was feeling. He had been so lost in thought before that he hadn't paid attention to just how horribly he felt.

He sat there doubled over trying to fight back the pain and nausea for a moment hating the someone was watching him. If there was one thing he hated to was looking weak in front of others. That's what brought about the 'punishments' before.

As he sat there he couldn't help but berate himself. He should have been paying attention to everything around him. He was what he had been taught to do. Notice everything and no one could outwit you.

Instead he had let himself get lost in trying to figure out what had happened that he forgot to pay attention to what was happening. God he really did not feel well. If there was any doubt that he had been subjected to his old 'punishment' it was gone now.

Still, even through the haze he could figure out that the person that had spoken was the Mystery Woman. She had taken him at some point in time and she had know about what Sebastian did. She probably knew exactly how he would react afterward as well.

He could almost hear Cameron laughing and calling him paranoid. His brother was told him that he thought too much about the things that didn't matter. That he needed to focus on something that he truly cared about instead of things that brought him pain and misery.

He was the only person that could get away with saying something like that. Whenever anyone else attempted to start that line of conversation it felt as if they were just making fun of him for something he couldn't control.

Cam knew his problems thought. He understood why he was the way that he was sometimes and he knew the best way to get him grounded back in reality. Nothing good happened if he was trapped in his own mind for too long.

A part of him knew that there was probably an underlying cause for it all, but he honestly didn't want to know. It wasn't as if he was fighting it alone. He had his twin right next to him and that was more than enough.

It was the same way with Cameron. He sometimes got so caught up in his smiles and sunshine that he needed someone to remind him that it was okay to be sad or need help. Between the two of them they almost made a full functioning person.

"Are you done yet?" the person questioned sounding slightly annoyed, "I'm starting to get tired of waiting."

Shaking his head slightly to clear his mind he forced himself to look up only to freeze. He had suspected that it was the Mystery Woman but seeing her sitting in what looked like a plush chair was too much.

Before he said anything to her he let his eyes darted around quickly taking everything. He was in a bed in what would have been a lavish room if there was anything other than the bed and the chair. It didn't even have any windows on the wall. It looked… Escape proof.

"Where am I?" Jonathan asked hoping his voice didn't waver.

"An old home that I found a few years back, "she offered her lips curling into a twisted version of a pleasant smile, "I fell in love with it because of one little thing. None of the bedrooms have windows! No one can come in and no one can get out."

A shiver ran down Jonathan's spine when she said that. She sounded like what he thought a porcelain doll would sound like. So soft and sweet and completely demented. All he wanted to do was get as far away from her as soon as possible. Something told him that that wasn't going to happen.

"Don't you love it, Johnny?" she questioned blinking hopefully at him as if she really cared about his opinion, "I thought you'd love it as much as I do."

Jonathan couldn't help but give into his instinct and move away from her suddenly feeling very concerned about his safety as well as her sanity. He had always been confused by her and her actions, but he hadn't thought that she was not fully there mentally. It did put a lot of things into perspective and he was not happy with what he was seeing.

If the story she had told him about his father and her mother being friends was true than he had a lot of concerns about what was going to happen. It was possible that her mother had no idea what his father had been like, but with her sitting in front of him he doubted it.

That only left her mother being as horrible as Sebastian was. That meant that it was completely possible that she had gone through some 'punishments' of her own. The only difference was she was alone.

It would have been so easy for him to become someone like her. He could have lost his mind and become a shadow of himself or of Sebastian. He had almost become that. The only thing that stopped him had been Cameron.

He hated to think of the type of person he would be if he didn't have his twin and he knew that Cam had the same fear as him. They kept each other sane. If he was alone with the Mystery Woman… He was truly scared for himself.

The look that she was giving him just made that feeling all the stronger. She looked as if she was at the end of her rope. He didn't know if that was good or bad but he knew one way or another it would all be over soon.

"Why am I here?" he questioned dreading the answer already.

"I gave you what you wanted," MW said moving to lean closer to him, "Your freedom. I knew back when we first met that you and I understood each other better than anyone else could. No one else knows us, Johnny. They just use us for their own ends. We're nothing to them."

Jonathan blinked at her letting her words sink in. He knew in that moment that he had been right. Her mother had been just as bad as Sebastian, maybe even worse. Something had happened and it had driven all sane thoughts from the woman in front of him.

A tiny voice in the back of his head whispered that she had taken the wrong twin. Cameron was the nice one. He was caring and saw the best in the world. Even if someone hurt him he did his best to help them if need be.

He quit doing that himself a long time ago. Unlike his brother he knew that the world was there to screw you over. If someone wanted to hurt you than they were going to use whatever means that thought necessary to do jut that

The went double for people that had already attempted to hurt him once in the past. He refused to be played by anyone ever again. He wouldn't let himself become the victim just because someone wanted to be an asshole.

Alright, so in doing so he had been called that more than a few times himself. Cameron had even had to pull him back more than once because of that and that was with his friends. He did not know how he'd deal with strangers.

With MW in front of him though he found it so easy to hate not just her but himself. He knew that he should be like his brother and try to help her. If she was right they had a lot in common. Maybe he could point her in the right direction and she could get help.

He didn't want to help her though. He wanted her to get what she deserved. To be locked up like he had and to never see the light of day again. He never wanted to see the face that he knew would haunt his nightmares again.

"Jonathan?" MW asked confused her head cocking to the side, "Are you alright? Oh, is this because of the radio? Sebastian's journal did say that you had problems getting back to yourself after a session. Don't worry. You don't have to talk. I have to do something anyway. I'll be back soon."

Climbing to her feet MW moved closer to the bed making him wish he had anywhere else to go. Before he could do anything though a surprisingly strong hand was gripping the back of his neck pulling him close.

His eyes went wide in shock as he was pulled into a kiss. He knew that the two of them had been together once, but he had been hurt and drunk. He also hadn't known that she was perfectly okay with murdering people!

Once again he had no chance to figure out what he was supposed to do before she was on her feet and out of the room. As he sat there he heard lock after lock being engaged letting him know just how unlikely it was he was going to be free. His only hope was them realizing he wasn't in his cell. He hoped that happened soon.


	3. Admission

I was asked for a story about Jonathan following the Mystery Woman and this is what happened. Please read warnings.

It's a small chapter, but I thought it was important to show what's going on with Cameron. That and you know... ANGST!

Warning: Child abuse, vomit, torture, psychological torture, Sebastian Black was a horrible person, slight noncon.

If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

* * *

A sigh fell from Cameron's lips as he stared up at the ceiling trying to ignore the sounds around him. It never really occurred to him that a prison would be such a noisy place, but that was exactly what it was. Even after lights out there was always someone talking or screaming. He hadn't gotten a good nights sleep in days.

If he was honest though it wasn't just because of the noise. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Jonathan's face right as he took a swing at him. He had looked so angry. It was as if he wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

The idea of that broke his heart. All of his life it had just been him and Johnny. They did everything together. Well, they did all the important things together. The things that involved them as people and not them as a money ticket for their father.

Every dream and nightmare, every hope and failure, everything they shared with each other. There were no secrets and he had always loved that. Having absolutely no doubt that there was always going to be someone by his side. It was perfect.

Even after they had left their father and started to build their own little group it was still just the two of them. Don't get him wrong he loved the team with all of his heart, but no matter what happened they would never fully understand them.

He could still remember the times when he and Johnny would forgo sleep and climb up onto the roof of wherever they were. Sometimes they'd be able to see the stars, but it didn't matter if they could or not. They'd still end up sitting there for hours talking.

All the things that rolled through their minds that they were afraid to say out loud for one reason or another they could say in that darkness. They both knew that there was nothing that could be said that would make the other thing less of them. Those were his favorite times.

It had been so long since they had been able to do anything like that. It wasn't as if they could really truly talk while Jonathan was in prison. Even if they could it just didn't feel right doing that when they were there.

Still, he tried his hardest to make sure that his brother knew that he wasn't going to leave and that he knew that Jonathan hadn't killed that woman. Everyone else might have questioned it or thought about moving on, but he never faltered.

Every single day he would visit and every single night he would call. They never got to spend a lot of time together, but he had hoped that his brother saw what he was trying to do. That he didn't blame him for the mess he was in.

Alright, so he knew realistically that it wasn't his fault. There was nothing that he could have done to change the outcome of everything that had happened. The Mystery Woman targeted them and she wouldn't have given up until she got what she wanted.

He felt so guilty for it though. It was their last show doing that trick. Johnny had wanted out. He said that he was tired and that he wanted to stop performing. Which was understandable! It was. Cameron knew that.

It just… Terrified him. The only life that he had ever known had been doing magic on stage with his brother. That was it. To him the idea of walking away had been ludicrous. There wasn't any other life for him. It wasn't the same for his twin.

Every time he thought back to what his brother had been like there was only really one word to describe him. Unhappy. He might have loved Cameron and the team, but he hated performing and being away from them. He just hated it.

And yet he was ignored. Why? Because they had all been content with the way things had been. They were on top of the world and in their minds there was nothing that could bring them down. They were unstoppable in their own eyes.

With everything going the way he was he had been stupid. He had thought that Johnny just needed a little time to adjust to the life they now led. He'd be happy once he got out of his own head. Just like it always had been.

He had just wanted to have the people that he cared about surrounding him. That wasn't too much to ask for. Right? His brother had to understand that he couldn't just walk away from the only life they were raised to led.

An ache had started in his chest since his brother was arrested that only seemed to grow as time went on. He had known better. He had just been so selfish thinking that he knew best. He was supposed to keep his brother safe and he completely failed at it.

It was no wonder his brother hated him as much as he did. Hell, he hated himself for it. He deserved to be in jail. It was his fault that all of this had started anyway. He should be the one that was punished.

For that reason alone he was still in prison. He could have easily called someone on the team or Kay and told them them what had happened. It wasn't as if that would be hard to prove. Not if one looked at dental and x-ray's. They'd know instantly that it was him.

He couldn't bring himself to do that though. Jonathan had spent so long in prison for a crime he didn't commit. Something that was made all the easier by Cameron not stepping up to do what any good brother would have done.

So, instead of getting out he decided to just wait for his time to be served. Someone had to do the time and if it meant keeping the FBI off his brother's trail while he did whatever it was that he wanted to do… Well, he'd just have to deal with that. It wasn't as if he had much waiting for him anyway.

His heart pounded angrily as he was assaulted by images of the team and Kay. Things had changed so much for him in such a little time and he hated that he was locked away from them now. Even if it was for the best.

There was one thing that kept him up at night though. In the time that he had been locked away none of them had come to visit. Kay he understood, as well as Dina, but the rest of them? Did they just not go see his brother at all?

The thought was almost incomprehensible to him. Jonathan was their family too. They wouldn't just forget about him just because he got locked up. Right? None of them would simply abandon him when he needed them the most.

Is this how Jonathan felt all the time? As if he had been abandoned by all the people he thought cared about him? As if he was completely alone even when he was surrounded by people? Had this been how he had felt even when they were growing up?

Cameron had tried so hard to be everything that his brother might need while Johnny had been the same for him. There was a small difference between him and Jonathan though. A difference that made thing hard sometimes. That being the fact it was his name being used.

It was always Jonathan that was being left behind or locked away in wherever they were staying. He was always being left alone. All because Sebastian looked at them and saw dollar signs every time.

Cameron would never say that it didn't suck, being locked away with nothing but books and his own thoughts could drive anyone mad, but he was more than a little jealous of his brother sometimes. Not that he'd ever admit that out loud.

It was a little known fact that he was not a fan of being around people. Sure, he could fake it with the best of them. He had learned early on how to read people. Just one look and he knew exactly what it was that he had to pretend to be to make them like him. The only person that never fell for that was his brother. He always made sure to tell him not to smile when they were alone.

It had been so long since he had heard his brother tell him that. Could he truly no longer tell when Cameron was faking it? Or was it possible… Was it possible that he just no longer cared about him at all anymore? Did Jonathan really hate him as much as it seemed?

"I'm so sorry, Johnny," Cameron whispered tears filling his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling, "I'm sorry I failed you so badly. I'm sorry."


	4. Almost Familiar

I was asked for a story about Jonathan following the Mystery Woman and this is what happened. Please read warnings.

Warning: Child abuse, vomit, torture, psychological torture, Sebastian Black was a horrible person, kidnapping, slight non-con.

If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

* * *

Sighing Jonathan paced in front of an empty wall one hand roaming over the wallpaper while the other flipped his coin between his fingers. He had been surprised when he had found it in his pocket, but he wasn't exactly sure why.

The Mystery Woman had said that… What did she say about the coin? Honestly, he couldn't remember all that much about that conversation. It just sounded too insane to actually pay any attention to. That was probably not a smart thing.

When he had met her in the FBI building he had thought that they had finally reached the last of their line together. That he would be free and that she would be locked away for the rest of her life. He would finally be free of her. So he hadn't listened closely.

Yes, he knew that she claimed that they knew each other as children, but that didn't make sense to him. If they were as close as she claimed than he would remember that. He knew that he would and he definitely would have told Cameron about her. The only explanation was that she was completely mental.

He believed her that his father and her mother knew each other and he even believed that she and he had probably met. Outside of that though he drew a line. They were never friends and they never hung around each other.

Somehow in whatever short meeting that they did have she had seen what she wanted to see. A kid stuck in a similar situation to him and she had latched onto that. She had gotten lost in whatever little world she had created. Then she pulled him in as well.

The more he thought about it though the more he just couldn't bring himself to care. He might have felt pity for her and he might have tried to convince them to get her a doctor or someone to talk to while she was in prison, but that would have been it.

At least that's what he would have done if she hadn't thought it a good idea to kidnap him. Now he really just did not care about her. All he wanted was for her to get as far away from him as humanly possible as quick as possible. That was it.

He could practically hear his brother telling him off for thinking that. She was a victim that needed help and they should give it to her. The only problem with that was she had separated the two of them and Jonathan was not forgiving. Especially when he was locked up again!

Pushing away from the wall he tried his best to ignore how similar his situation felt to how it had been when he was in prison. Well, it was almost similar. Almost as if it was built by someone who had only read stories of prison. Knowing MW that was completely possible.

Still, it was off from being behind bars as well. Mostly in, well, every sense of the word. It didn't really remind him of prison at all. No, it reminded him too much of a time that he would gladly forget.

Being locked away in the room was exactly what his father would have done. Yes, he might have gotten windows and some books if he was lucky, but it was scarily close to what he had been through before. How he _missed_ being treated as if he was an ugly suitcase not fit for use.

Smiling sardonically at the thought he found himself turning to tell Cameron knowing his twin would get a laugh out of it only to freeze. After being away from the man for so long one would think that he'd stop trying to talk to him, but he couldn't. It was just wrong not having Cam next to him.

How sad was it that he still relied so heavily on his brother? He should have out grown that by now. Except he hadn't. Truthfully, neither of them had. Despite having people around them now they still held each other as if no one else understood them.

Which was strange given the fact that Johnny had a hard time figuring out his brother sometimes. He just seemed to do random things that he, and everyone else, knew were completely stupid. It was as if he forced himself not to think things through.

Alright so that did make a little bit of sense to him. He had been the rebel out of them while Cam did his best to follow their father's rules. Even when he was locked in the backroom he still found his voice.

Cameron never did that. He might say some things when they were alone, but even then it wasn't much. No, with him actions spoke louder than words and Cameron could tell a while story with his subconscious moves.

Jonathan had thought of calling his brother on it more than once, but if that was how he coped… It wasn't as if it was really all that bad. It just made his brother unpredictable at times. He never did anything truly stupid or suicidal.

A sigh fell from his lips at that. As much as he hated to admit it he knew that he was just lying to himself. Cam did do stupid and slightly suicidal things all the time. Something that had gotten much worse since he went to jail.

It had been easy to see that Cameron was self-destructing just as much as he was. At least then he had been able to see his brother. Now, not so much. He hoped that the man wasn't doing anything stupid he didn't know for sure. He didn't know anything anymore. He didn't even know how long he had been locked in the damn room waiting for something, anything, to happen.

Spinning around he threw the coin in his hand at the wall needing to let out some of his frustration. The coin pinged pathetically off the wall before falling to the floor causing him to laugh broken. All he wanted to do was cause some damage and he couldn't even do that right.

He really was going to go insane before someone found him wasn't he? If someone found him. How long had he been gone? Had it been long enough for someone other than Cameron to care? Would his brother even believe that he was taken against his will and hadn't simply bailed?

It wasn't as if that would be hard to envision. He had been talking about it since he got locked up. He had tried to convince his twin to break him out a time or two. The only thing that stopped him was his brother, but after everything that happened no one would think twice about him escaping.

All he could do was hope that Cameron knew him better than that. He might have messed up at some turns and he might have let his anger get the better of him at other, but there was nothing on the planet that would make him walk away from his brother or his team.

The five of them had been through so much together that just thinking about walking way felt like someone had plunged a dagger into his heart. He loved them and he knew that they loved him just as much. So they had to be looking for him. Right?

"Jonathan," a creepily musical voice spoke causing him to look at the doorway and see the Mystery Woman, "I thought you'd be asleep. It's almost two in the morning."

"Is it?" he snarked faking shock, "I never would have guessed given I have no clocks or, I don't know, windows!"

"You can't be trusted with those things. You'd try to leave."

"I'm trying to leave without them."

"Don't worry though you'll get them back soon. Once you see the truth."

"See the truth? What 'truth'? That you're insane?"

"That only I understand you. That you and I were cut from the same cloth. That we complete each other."

"Cameron understands me."

"Not for long."

A shiver ran up his spine at her tone of voice. He had heard her sound evil before, but now she sounded depraved. Whatever she had done to his brother was… A part of him really did not want to know what she had done. Still he couldn't help himself.

"What did you do?" Jonathan asked forcing himself not to step away from her and show how scared he truly was.

"Me?" MW questioned pointing to herself before tossing her head back and laughing, "I did nothing. You, on the other hand..."

"I would never hurt Cam!"

"You would. With a little _help._ "

Eyes darting around he attempted to think back on the last thing he had said to his brother. He'd know if he'd hurt his brother. Well, he probably did say something that was less than nice, but nothing that would truly hurt his brother.

Then her full words hit him. 'With a little help'. There was only one thing that she could have meant and that scared him more than anything. If she had put him under a trance than she could have made him do anything. Oh God, what had she made him do to Cameron?!

"Don't look so sick, Jonathan," the woman attempted to soothe stepping closer to him, "He just got what he deserved."

"What happened?" he tried once more not bothering to cover his distress.

"You just told him the truth. That it was all his fault. That if it wasn't for him none of it would have happened. That it should have been him. That you never wanted to see him again."

"No..."

"Then, this is my favorite part, you knocked him out and left his pathetic ass in jail! Oh you should have seen his face. He's still there you know? Pretending to be you. He knows it's where he belongs. He hasn't even tried to get out. He's completely defeated."

Hearing the joy and accomplishment in the woman's voice broke the dam. Falling to his knees Jonathan let out a sob silently begging that she was lying to him, that it was all a game. Something made him doubt that. He had never felt so disgusted with himself as he did in that moment.

"Oh, honey," Mystery Woman said twisting what should have sounded like sadness into something else, something darker. "Don't worry. You'll see soon enough that he deserved to have you break his heart. He deserved to be shattered."

"No," Jonathan sobbed out shaking his head, "No! Cam…"

"Yes. You're mine, Jonathan Black. No one else can have you. No one. The sooner you accept that the happier we'll both be."


	5. Fight

I was asked for a story about Jonathan following the Mystery Woman and this is what happened. Please read warnings.

Warning: Child abuse, vomit, torture, psychological torture, Sebastian Black was a horrible person, kidnapping, slight non-con.

If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

* * *

Resting his back against the wall of his cell Cameron flipped the page of his book not really remembering what he had just read. It was the same thing he had been doing for longer than he liked to think about.

In his mind he knew that it was a bad idea to leave his cell and deal with any of the other prisoners in the state that he was in. It wasn't so much that he thought they'd hurt him, but he knew that he wouldn't care if they did. Fighting for anything was not high on his list at the moment.

If he was truthful though nothing was really high on his list. It wasn't as if there was anything for him to really care about. Jonathan was off doing whatever it is that he wanted, the team would move on to another magician, and Kay would go back to being FBI. He wasn't needed anywhere.

He expected that thought to be a lot more hurtful than it was. He actually expected the whole situation to be more hurtful than it was. It was almost as if he couldn't really feel anything though. He was becoming numb to it all.

In the beginning he had felt so broken that he wondered if he was going to do anything at all. It would be so easy to just lay in his bed and wait for whatever it was that was going to happen to happen. He didn't have to do anything.

The world was going to move on with or without him and since his world has pretty much stopped all together it wasn't a huge stretch. He could slowly fad away from everyone's minds and nothing would change.

He wasn't completely sure why that wasn't what he had done. Every day though he got up at the right times so he could get food before going back to his cell and sitting on the floor 'reading' a book that he couldn't even remember by the end of the day. It was a routine that he didn't want to think about.

When he had first started he had thought that he would get tired of it before too long and start to talk to people or move around a little more, but he never did. Something that he knew he should be much more worried about.

He was a mover. Anytime he had to sit still for too long was never fun for him. It was such a known problem of his that the team had actually kicked him out of the movie marathons they had. The only person that would watch anything with him was Jonathan.

A sigh fell from his lips as he stared up at the ceiling thinking about his brother. He wondered if the man had done the same thing he did when he first arrived. If he had just decided it was better not to feel anything for awhile.

Johnny had always been the one with the focus. He could sit still for hours lost in his own mind thinking about anything and everything. He used to come up with some of the most amazing worlds during those times.

Cameron, on the other hand, his attention span left something to be desired. Unless he truly cared about whatever it was that was going on around him he just couldn't bring himself to focus. It had caused a few issues. That was one of the few times that his brother…

Cam felt himself freeze at that thought. It was something that he was attempting to ignore, but it seemed to seep through no matter what he did. Always at the outer edge of all of his thoughts waiting for him.

How could he really ask himself if he and Jonathan were still brothers? How could he think that after everything that happened between them that it was it possible that the man hated him so much that whatever relationship they had was gone?

The very idea of not meaning anything to Johnny made him feel sick. He loved the other man with all of his heart. It was something that the team often joked about. You never just dealt with one Black brother, you always got the pack.

He couldn't help but a forlorn chuckle fell from his lips. It wasn't as if that mattered anymore. There was no way that the man was going to step foot in the prison again. Cameron was there alone and that was that. Although the fact he was there probably said enough about their relationship now.

Dropping the book to the floor Cameron forced himself to take a shaky breath and get a hold of himself. He was so tired of crying. He was done with the tears. He was done feeling sorry for himself. He was just so done with it all.

Alright, that was the lie that he wanted desperately to make himself believe. He wanted everything around him to stop for the rest of his life. He was in prison! Wasn't that what was supposed to happen? Wasn't he supposed to be disconnected from everything?

The truth was he was never going to not feel sorry for himself. It wasn't as if that was so far out there there. He had just lost his twin brother, his best friend. That was never not going to feel as if someone had stabbed him in the heart.

The _wonderful_ news about that though was that he had a long time to think about it all. Which was exactly what he was going to do. Nothing said locked in prison like feeling sorry for ones self and questioning every single choice they ever made. At least that's what movies said.

The part that got to him the most was the fact that there was no reason for him to do it. There was no reason for him to care anymore. Everything that he had once held dear was gone and he wasn't going to get it back.

At least he wasn't going to without a fight and he had nothing to fight for. Without his brother by his side believing in what they were doing then there was nothing. He wouldn't allow himself to be saved this time.

It was hard to believe that once upon a time one of his greatest fears was being alone. It reminded him of that moment right before he went on stage where his mind was scrambling to remember all the things he had long since memorized. It was a moment of pure panic.

For the first time in a long time he found himself welcoming the alone time. He didn't want anymore around him to see just how broken he was. He didn't want to plaster on a fake smile and keep up whoever people thought he was. He wanted to be alone.

Anyway maybe being alone was a good thing. Obviously he had gotten lost somewhere along the way. If he could find out where that was then he could… Who was he trying to convince? There was nothing and no one to do anything for. He had fallen. Just like Sebastian said he would.

He couldn't help but shut his eyes as his father's voice berating him, throwing insult after insult his way. For so long he had told himself and Jonathan that the man loved them and just wanted what was best in his own way.

Something that Jonathan had hated with all of his heart. The biggest fight the two of them had had been about Sebastian and what he put them through. They hadn't talked for almost a full month before they finally forgave each other.

For the longest time Cam just didn't see what Johnny saw. He had loved the older man and wanted nothing more than for his twin to be wrong about everything he was saying. He wanted their father to love them.

The longer he thought about it the more he wanted to punch not just Sebastian, but himself. How he could be so stupid as to not see the abuse that was right in front of him he didn't know, but he really was that blind.

Cameron should have listened to Jonathan. He had been right about it all. The world was a horrible place to the people that walked around looking for the good. It, and everyone in it, was just aiming to screw you over the first chance they got. Even family.

He had been so stupid to think that people actually cared for one another. They just used until they got what they needed. After that there was no point anymore. He was done playing that little game. He wasn't going to let people take advantage of his heart anymore.

Even as he thought that he knew he was being a dumbass. Of course he was never going to stop caring about people and doing his best to help anyone and everyone. At least he would if he wasn't in prison, but he was. There was no one coming for him and there was no point in anything that he was thinking. There wasn't even really a point of attempting to keep himself alive. There was nothing.

"Black!" a guard barked out causing his head to jerk up, "Visitor!"

Cameron felt his heart drop to his stomach when he heard that. A part of him wanted nothing more than to ignore the call and continue to sit there not reading his book. The idea of talking to people that he knew was panic inducing. Especially since he had to pretend that he was Jonathan.

Despite the fact that they looked the same they acted completely different. It made pretending to be each other damn near impossible. It had taken Dina only one time of knowing Jonathan to be able to tell the difference.

"Black!" came another bark, "Let's go!"

Sighing Cameron climbed to his feet and followed the guard not truly paying attention to where he was going or who was around. He had to come up with a plan so they didn't find out who he was or they didn't try to get him out. He wasn't going to be picky.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't didn't realize what was going on until a door was being closed loudly in his face. Blinking a few times he stared at it wondering when he had gotten to the room.

"Jonathan," a voice he knew all to well said causing him to forget how to breathe, "Jonathan, I know I'm the last person you want to see right now, but I need your help. It's Cameron."

Swallowing roughly Cameron shut his eyes doing his bet to ignore the dread that had filled him. He had expected Dina to show up or possibly even Jordan, but Kay… She was the last person that he had ever thought would come.

Every part of him wanted to turn around and reach out for her. To pull her into a hug and just hold her for a moment. He had just figured out that he had feeling for the woman before everything had happened. The idea of asking her out had been rattling in his head.

That couldn't happen anymore. He couldn't let her know that he was Cameron and not Jonathan. It would ruin everything that the other man had planned for himself. Jonathan deserved to finally be free as much as he deserved to be in jail.

"Johnny," Dina suddenly spoke causing his eyes to shoot open, "Please."

Knowing that there was officially no way to hide the fact he wasn't the other man Cameron slowly turned around to face the women. Instantly his eyes went to Kay and he felt as if he had been punched hard enough to knock the air from his lungs.

He had never seen the woman look as horrible as she did now. The gorgeous brown eyes he had fallen in love with were rimmed red while her normally impeccable suit looked as if she had slept in it more than once. It was wrong. It was all just wrong.

A barely heard gasp from Dina drew his attention to the other woman. It was clear in her eyes that she knew exactly who he was and he had to resist the urge to turn and leave. Jonathan would never do that and at the moment Kay was still in the dark.

"Kay, sweetie," Dina started barely pulling her eyes from him, "Let me talk to _Jonathan._ Please."

The agent looked like she was going to fight, but then her shoulders fell. She looked so defeated and he hated himself for it. All of it was his fault. Why was it he couldn't stop messing up other people's lives? What was wrong with him?

"Please, Jonathan," Kay whispered as she moved past him her hand resting on his shoulder, "Please, help me get your brother back."

A moment later the door was closed leaving him alone with his friend. He had no idea what she was going to do, but her moving to his side and pulling him into a bone crushing hug wasn't it. He barely had enough time to decide whether or not to hug back before she let him go.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you, Cameron," the woman started with a smile, "I've been so worried about the two of you. So, what's the plan? Where's Jonathan?"

"There is no plan," Cameron replied sounding calmer than he felt.

"What?"

"There is no plan, Dina."

"What are you talking about? Where's Jonathan?"

"I meant what I said. There is no plan and I don't know where Jonathan is."

"I-I don't..."

Shaking his head Cameron took a few steps away from the woman needing to get some distance. He had to be strong at the moment and that meant not falling apart in tears because he was hurting a good friend of his.

"Cameron, what happened?" Dina questioned sounding desperate for answers.

"It doesn't matter," he told her with a shrug of his shoulders trying to convince the both of them.

" _It doesn't matter_? You're in jail pretending to be your twin brother! That very much matters! Talk."

"It's actually really simple, Dina. He wants me here."

"Who? Jonathan? This is the last place he would want you."

"Then why am I here? Dina, he hates me for everything I did to him."

"You haven't done anything to him!"

"He knows I'm a horrible brother," Cameron continued not hearing a word she said, "A horrible human being. I belong here. I deserve to be here."

Before Cameron could say anything else a hand striked against his cheek causing his head to snap to the side. With wide eyes he reached up to touch the still hot slap mark before looking back at the woman and seeing her glare at him so fiercely he had to take a step back.

"You listen to me very closely, Cameron Xavier Black," Dina demanded stepping towards him her heels cracking against the floor, "You know your brother better than this. He'd yell, he'd scream, he'd kick, he'd ignore you for days and possibly cut holes in the seat of your trousers, but he would never, **never** _,_ put you here. He loves you too much to want you in this hell hole!"

"After everything I've done..." Cameron started weakly.

"What have you done? Walked away from pretty much everything just to have time to figure out how to gain his freedom back? Thrown as much money at the situation as you could? Put yourself in life threatening danger day after day to help him? Tell me, Cameron, what have you done?"

Shaking his head Cameron turned away from the woman trying to ignore her words even though he knew that they rang true. Still, it didn't feel that way. It felt as if he was being lied to and he hated that.

"Tell me, Cameron," she demanded once more sounding angrier than before, "Tell me what you did!"

"I failed him!" Cameron yelled spinning to glare at her.

Dina took a step back from him her eyes wide with shock. Cam was not known for yelling. In fact, it was something that he hated to do. He rarely even raised his voice when it came down to it. He liked just being able to talk to get his point across.

For a moment the two of them stood in silence before the man felt himself start to crack. He had prayed that he was done crying, but he couldn't stop the sob that fell from his lips as he was once again broke down.

"Oh, sweetie," Dina sighed moving to pull him into a tight hug.

"I was supposed to protect him," Cameron cried resting his head on hers, "I failed him. I failed my brother."

"No. No, you didn't, honey."

"He was in jail for so long and I did nothing."

"You did everything you could. I know he thought it a good idea once upon a time to break out and leave, but you were right to go by the law. And you did succeed! If that bitch hadn't hypnotized everyone then-"

Gasping Cameron pulled away from the woman and started to pace as his brain worked into overtime. He should have seen it before, but he had been so caught up in his own self-doubt that it blocked out everything else.

"I need to get out of here," Cameron muttered to himself before spinning to look at Dina, "I need to get out of here now."

"You look scared," the woman supplied tucking her hair behind her ear, "What's going on?"

"I'm an idiot, that's what happened. I know what's going on and I need to get out of here."

"Why? What did you figure out?"

"I'll tell you once I'm out of here and everyone's around. We need to get going. Please, Dina, get Kay and tell her everything."

"Cameron-"

"If I'm right Jonathan is in a lot more trouble than any of us know. I need to find him. Before it's too late. Go, please."


	6. Lesson

I was asked for a story about Jonathan following the Mystery Woman and this is what happened. Please read warnings.

Warning: Child abuse, vomit, torture, psychological torture, Sebastian Black was a horrible person, kidnapping, slight non-con, choking.

If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

* * *

Drumming his fingers against the floor Jonathan glared at the door waiting for it to open again. He could feel his eyes starting to droop as he fought back the urge to fall asleep. He was already in a vulnerable position. He wasn't going to give her any more access to him.

Not that she had all that much. At least it didn't feel as if she did. For however long he had been in the room he felt as if he had barely seen her let alone anyone else. He was almost always completely alone. He wasn't complaining about that either.

Still, it had been… How long had it been since he last saw her? Minutes? Hours? Days? How long had it been since he had been taken? God, he felt as if he was going mad trying to figure out how to keep himself sane!

Feeling his whole body shake as he tried to take a deep breath Jonathan raised his fist and clasped it against his head fighting back the urge to strike at himself. The sharp pain would have been a welcomed retreat at the moment.

He was used to his mind trying to go a thousand different directions at once, but sitting in the room felt so much different than before. Even when he was in prison he never felt as abandoned as he did in the room.

A dark chuckle fell from his lips as he blinked back tears that wanted to be shed. This was the plan all along. She was doing everything in her power to make him feel as if he was tittering on the edge of sanity. It made getting him to fall for whatever she wanted all the easier in the end.

He wanted to say that what she was doing wasn't working on him, that he was too smart to fall for her little tricks, but he could feel the cracks starting to appear. He'd do almost anything just to interact with someone.

Being locked alone in a room with no windows or clocks was one thing. It drove him to not know how long had passed but he got lost in his brain enough that it didn't really matter all that much. Then she took away people and books.

Taking away pretty much all human touch though. That was making him question everything that he thought he knew. He had a firm image of the world and everything in it, but the longer he stayed there trying to picture it the more it felt as if it was all a dream.

He felt almost as badly as he did when he woke up from one of his father's 'lessons'. It was as if the world had been picked up and shaken until he had no idea what the picture was supposed to be before, but what he was seeing then was wrong.

Thinking about it though he wasn't sure if he could really say it was just something that his father did. Now that MW knew that it was a trick that actually worked he was just waiting until she did it again. It wasn't as if she'd only do it once.

So he waited. Praying for whatever she was going to do to happen already. Then he waited some more. Feeling more and more as if he was about to shatter into a million pieces and finally be himself once more.

That was probably the last thing he should be doing. The Mystery Woman was watching him or was having someone else watch him. It didn't really matter either way. All that mattered was the fact that he wasn't on his own and he had to remember that. If he forgot even for a moment than that meant she had finally won. He couldn't let that happen.

He had to have faith that his brother was out there looking for him. That everything that came out of her mouth was a lie meant to pull him into her grasp. It went against pretty much everything that he was, but if there was one person that he'd be okay having blind faith in it was Cam.

Still, as he sat there waiting for something to happen his mind continued to assess the situation. Something he had done… Yeah, no, he hadn't stopped doing that since he woke up in the damn room. Every possibility had run through his mind. Rarely did it end well.

He had to take in the facts. Like the fact that MW was so much smarter than he had originally thought. That was something that terrified him. He was used to being the smartest person in a room and he loved it.

Whenever he thought about her though he knew that she could beat him any day of the week. With everything that he knew it was easy to believe that they'd never have a chance to stop her again, that they'd never save him. Too easy really.

All he wanted was to go home. He wanted to curl on the couch with Dina in his arms listening to Gunter and Jordan bicker about everything and nothing at the same time while Cameron subtly egged them on. He'd do anything to have a normal day with his family.

He missed them all so much more than he thought he would. It was three times worse than when he was sent to jail. At least then he had them coming to visit him whenever they could. It was mostly Cameron, but Jordan and Gunter showed up as well. Dina… Well, she was rare.

Once upon a time he would be hard pressed to admit that he missed them. He was 'too cool' for emotions like that. That and, according to Dina and Cam, he sucked at reading and expressing anything other than smug satisfaction. That was _really, truly_ shocking.

That had been the main reason Cameron was the one on stage. He was the people person. Alright, so there was probably more to it than that, but Johnny was not going to try to get into Sebastian's brain and figure out what the hell he was thinking. He had more than his fair share of issues because of that man already, thank you very much.

God, he wished that Cameron was there. He had so much he wanted to say to his brother and… Okay, so he probably wouldn't say it out loud even if Cam had been there. That was what was special about his twin. He didn't need to say what he was thinking for him to know. He just knew.

Jonathan couldn't help but rap his knuckles against the side of his head roughly at that thought. He hadn't realized just how he had taken their relationship for granted. He always just expected his brother to be by his side. How could he have just brushed everything Cam did for him away like it was nothing? What kind of brother was he?

"Jonathan," a soft voice called causing him to look up hopefully only for his heart to fall when he saw the Mystery Woman, "You look so sad."

"Wonder why." he scoffed glared at her when she moved to sit next to him.

"I know it's boring being locked up, but-"

"You think I'm bored? Really? Out of every emotion that you could have picked you picked 'bored'?"

"Johnny."

"I've been kidnapped by someone that I can only describe as bat shit crazy and locked away in a room with only her for company! If you could call it that."

"Jonathan."

"Not to mention that I was falsely convicted of murder by said person. Oh, I shouldn't forget that she was the one that did the murdering. So, no I'm in fact not bored. I'm pissed off!"

Jonathan had expected a reaction from the woman, he had been aiming for one, but nothing could prepare him to be knocked flat on his back hands wrapping around his throat. His eyes went wide as he felt nails dig into his flesh. Reaching up he tried to grip her wrists with both hands to pry them off, but it was no use.

"Listen to me," the Mystery Woman hissed out her hands getting all the tighter, "I have done everything, **everything,** for you. For us! I have worked my ass off to help you see the truth. I am not going to let you ruin everything that I worked for!"

Tears gathered in his eyes as he tried to get her off of him. Black spots danced in his vision threatening to pull him under. Just when he thought he was done for she let go letting him greedily sunk in air. Curling in on himself he tried to hide from her not knowing exactly what she would do next.

"Oh, Johnny," the woman cooed rubbing a hand over his back in a perverted attempt at what he could only guess was comfort, "Look what you made me do. You should know better than to act like that. Why do you have to be so bad? Why can't you just do what your told and behave? Well, don't worry, I can fix that."

The hand on his back was pulled away a second later and he heard heels calmly making their way out of the room the door closing softly. Still it wasn't until he heard the lock being turned that he let himself relax for a second knowing that she wasn't going to come back anytime soon.

Curling closer to himself he gently ran his fingers over his throat wincing at the heat and pain that he felt. He hadn't really thought that she was going to hurt him. Not only was he wrong he was apparently stupid.

As he laid there though he let his mind be blank. He didn't want to analyze what just happened. All he wanted to do was imagine that his brother was sitting right next to him with a hand holding his telling a story that neither of them cared about. Then music started to play.

"No," he whispered to himself bolting up, "No. Please."

For a moment the room was only filled with a soft piano playing. It was supposed to be soothing, but all it did was make his heart feel like it was going to pound out of his chest. Then someone started to speak so softly he couldn't tell what was being said.

"No," Jonathan pleaded his hands coming up to cover his ears as more music started to play and more people started to talk, "Please, don't do this. Don't do this! Please!"


	7. Search

I was asked for a story about Jonathan following the Mystery Woman and this is what happened. Please read warnings.

There's only one chapter left. I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted!

Warning: Child abuse, vomit, torture, psychological torture, Sebastian Black was a horrible person, kidnapping, slight non-con, choking death.

If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

* * *

Carding a hand through his mess hair Cameron let out a frustrated growl when more strands seemed to fall into his eyes. He was supposed to be reading a file that Mike had found about something or another. He wasn't even sure anymore.

They had been locked in the FBI office since he had gotten out of prison. He honestly had no idea how long ago that really was though it felt as if years had passed with them doing absolutely nothing at all!

No that was a lie. Kay and Mike were pouring over files that he was pretty sure had nothing to do with Jonathan or the Mystery Woman, but were their best answers at the moment. Dina, Gunter, and Jordan were running back and forth between the office and the annex getting everything that Cameron thought might just hold some clue about who the woman was.

Even with doing that it all felt like they were at a standstill. The files that they had gathered had been linked to MW once upon a time, but he was beginning to question if they truly meant anything. Was it possible that all of it was just a ruse to send them on a wild goose chase while they got away?

And now he sounded paranoid. That was just awesome. They needed him to lose his mind as they attempted to find his twin. Jonathan had all the time in the world. It wasn't as if MW wasn't completely insane and she definitely wasn't…

There were so many things that could be happening to his brother and none of them were good. The woman was terrifying in her own right and the idea of her being in complete control of Johnny left him sick to his stomach.

Was this how Johnny felt all the time? Like everything around him was out to get him and there was absolutely nothing he could do? How was he supposed to handle feeling so scatter brained when he had someone that needed him to focus?

Around him everyone was working their asses off trying to find any trace of the man. Hell, they were trying to find _her_ as well _,_ but there was nothing. She was a ghost and had turned Jonathan into one as well. They were just gone.

He wanted to pull his hair out in frustration. It had taken so long to even get close to that woman the first time and they had only succeeded because she wanted them to. She had been leading them on the entire time and wanted to show them her power.

That was something that he couldn't get out of his head. She had a plan. A very well thought out plan at that. Every little thing had been taken into consideration. Which meant that she was not only extremely intelligent, but had been plotting for years. He just couldn't figure out why.

Yes, he knew that some people were just insane. They got a lie in their head and they ran with it in a way that couldn't be explained, but the beginning of those stories were always so simple and direct. There didn't seem to be any of that this time. Which meant he was missing something.

At the moment that didn't really surprise him. He felt like he was missing everything and was being more of a hindrance than really being any help to anyone. He was trying his best. Still he was shocked that no one had tried to kick him out yet. Though that was probably just out of pity.

Normally that was something that he hated. This time he couldn't bring himself to care. All that mattered was getting Jonathan away from that woman. If people feeling sorry for him helped in any way then so be it.

"Alright, Cameron," Kay spoke up dropping the file she was reading sounding exasperated, "Tell us again about this trace Jonathan's probably under."

"Sebastian used to lock Johnny in a room and blast as much noise as he could. Music, radio, tv, it didn't matter as long as it was so mashed together that it was impossible to focus on any one sound," Cameron explained for the hundredth time.

"That sound horrible," Mike shook his head sympathetically.

"It's worse for Jonathan," Dina supplied walking over to the desk and leaning against it, "Johnny's greatest asset is his mind, but it's also his greatest downfall. If he has something in his mind he can go days with no sleep or even food. Nothing else mattered but figuring out an answer."

"It's more than that," Cameron jumped in crossing his arms over his chest, "My brother thinks about everything. He never stops. Every single thing has to have at least three plans and than those plans had three plans and so on. His mind works so quickly and so much that there's already too many ideas to keep track of. Adding outside noise especially to an extreme like that shuts him down completely. It's why he has such bad migraines. Sometimes the trance only lasts for a few hours other times it's for days. Every single time he wakes up with no recollection of what happened or what he did under the trance. Whoever he is with has complete control over him until his brain starts again. Or..."

"Or what?" Kay questioned as everyone turned to stare at him.

Licking his lips Cameron turned away from their eyes not knowing if he should answer. It felt like enough of a betrayal telling them about Sebastian's abuse and what it did to Jonathan. It was the last thing that Johnny would want known.

There was also the fact that he was the only one that knew that secret. Yes, his twin knew that he had a special way of getting him out of the trance, but he didn't know what it was exactly. Just that Cam could do it.

It had been more than a little shocking the first time it happened. It was as if a light suddenly switched on in his brother's mind and he was back. That had been such an amazing day that he hadn't put much thought into it until the next time.

He wasn't exactly proud of what he had to do to get Jonathan back, but it was the only thing that had ever worked to break the trance. He did what he had to do. Even if doing it broke his heart every single time.

Once he found out though he made sure that no one ever knew. As much as he loved Sebastian back then he had known that the man couldn't be trusted with the information. It would have made it impossible for him to help his brother if their father knew.

He really didn't have a reason for not telling Johnny how he broke the trance though. Both of them knew that there was nothing that he wouldn't do to never be under someone else's thumb. Cam just couldn't bring himself to say what he had to do to free him.

"Cam?" Kay questioned resting a hand on his shoulder turning him around, "What are you thinking?"

"I know how to break the trance," he admitted not looking into her eyes.

"That's great. How?"

"We have to hurt him. Bad."

The room fell into an awkward silence as he lifted his eyes and looked around at the team. To say that they were shocked was an understatement. Not that he was all that surprised. He had just admitted to hurting his twin. He knew he could argue that it was for the best, but it felt weak even to him.

"What are you talking about Cameron?" Dina asked confused even as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I know," he replied scrubbing a hand over his face, "I hate it too, but it was the only way I ever found that worked!"

"Hurting Jonathan was the only way to break it?" Jordan scoffed sarcastically said with a roll of his eyes.

"You haven't seen Johnny when he's like this. He's not himself. He's not even a shadow of himself. He is a puppet being lead around by the strings. Everything he does, **everything** , has to be ordered. He won't talk until told to. He won't eat unless told to. Do you know how many times I had to remind Sebastian to tell my brother to eat? So, yes, I hurt him to break the trance. I made him bleed. And yes, I feel guilty for it but what else was I supposed to do?!"

Feeling tears fill his eyes Cameron spun on his heels and started towards the door. He didn't get more than a few steps before a strong hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back into someone's arms.

For a moment Cameron wanted to fight the hold and leave. He was so tired and he hated himself so much for it. He just wanted to get his brother back and leave the rest behind them. The more time they spent trying to find Jonathan and the Mystery Woman the more he felt that would never happen.

"It's okay, Cameron," the person holding him soothed carding a hand through his hair, "It'll be okay."

Pulling back from the hold slightly he looked at the person and saw that it was Kay. For a moment the two of them stared at each other before the agent lifted her fingers and brushed them against his cheek wiping away tears he hadn't known had fallen.

A broken laugh slipped past his lips as he closed his eyes once more his head coming down to rest against her shoulder as she held him tightly once more. He suddenly felt the weight of everything lift slightly in her hold and he never wanted to leave..

"We'll get him back, Cameron," Kay continued when he said nothing.

"You don't know that," he denied weakly his voice breaking, "I already failed Jonathan once..."

"You did not fail him. Don't blame yourself for what she did."

Cameron pulled back once more his mouth open to continue to argue only to freeze when he felt a hand cover his lips. Going cross eyed he stared at the hand before looking at Kay and seeing the concerned amusement in the woman's eyes.

"Don't blame yourself for what that woman did," Kay repeated firmly letting her hand slip away.

"It's hard not to," Cameron admitted staring into her eyes.

"I know but it won't help anyone. We need everyone focused so we can find-"

"We've found Jonathan Black," Deakins announced storming into the room.

"Or that could happen," Cameron stated feeling hopeful for the first time in days.


	8. Found

This is the final chapter of this story! It was harder to write than I thought it would be, but I'm happy with it. I hope you are as well!

Please read warnings.

Warning: Child abuse, vomit, torture, psychological torture, Sebastian Black was a horrible person, kidnapping, slight non-con, choking, death.

If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

* * *

Watching as the buildings passed by in blurs Cameron forced himself to take deep breaths trying to keep his heart from pounding out of his chest. At the moment keeping a calm head was the best thing for everyone.

As soon as they had found out that Jonathan had been spotted they had all rushed to the cars ready to bring him back home. The fact that he had been spotted standing in the middle of a bank staring at a camera just proved that the Mystery Woman was behind it all.

Once again he was hit with the fact that MW seemed to know exactly what she was doing. It was almost as if she had been studying them. She had to have some kind of information from their past. If he didn't know better he'd think she had known them or their father when they were younger, but that made no sense.

That seemed to be the theme of the while situation though. All the pieces of the puzzle were right in front of him and he still couldn't put it together. He also didn't have the time to sit there and try to figure out the things he was missing.

Right now the only thing that he could do was not yell at Kay to go faster. They were already almost there and putting more pressure on anyone was not going to help. Right now they had to be calm and collected. Anything that kept them from making stupid mistakes.

With everything feeling like it was out of their control it was for the best. The Mystery Woman had set the whole thing up and everyone knew it. They were walking into a trap there was no doubt about that. There was also no doubt that none of them were going to stop.

They were so close to getting him back and Cameron couldn't help but feel hopeful that they were finally going to get his brother back. All they had to do was get close to him. Which was exactly what Kay thinks MW wanted.

According to her there was a very real possibility that the woman was devolving. Apparently that meant that whatever delusion she had created was starting to unravel and that just meant that she was getting more dangerous. No one was safe. Especially Jonathan.

Cameron felt the need to hit something at that. Hadn't Johnny been through enough? Things just seemed to be getting worse and worse for his brother. When all of this was over he was going to have to do something nice for the man. He had no idea what that thing would be but it would be wonderful.

"You doing, Cameron?" Kay questioned softly her eyes flickering between him and the road.

"I won't be okay until Johnny's back," he sighed shaking his head, "I just want my brother back."

"We'll get him back. I promise."

"Kay..."

"Come on, Cam, what happened to the positivity I know and am annoyed by?"

"It's hard to be positive when everything is falling apart."

"We'll get him back and we'll stop her."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"Then let's make it happen. We're here."

Without a thought Cameron was climbing out of the car before it came to a full stop. He was halfway to the building when Mike pulled him back to the cars. Feeling the strong arm pull him back he realized just how stupid he was being.

"Calm down before you get both yourself and your brother killed," the agent instructed pushing him to stand next to Kay, "We need a plan."

"It's the Mystery Woman," Cameron argued with a shake of his head, "Do you really think a 'plan'is going to work?"

"It's better than nothing, Mr. Black," Deakin stated firmly taking control of the situation as she walked up to them, "I understand that you want to get your brother, but I'm not putting you or my agents in anymore danger than I have to. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied looking down at the ground at her glare.

"Good, because I will be putting you in danger."

"Ma'am?" Kay questioned leaning closer to him without looking away from her boss.

"Agent Daniels, you and Agent Alvarez will take a team and go through the side door while myself and some other agents take the back. We have been assured that everyone else it out of the building, but be careful. Everyone else put a perimeter around the building. We're ending this tonight."

Nodding his head Cameron pulled off his jacket and took the bulletproof vest he was being handed. It wasn't even close to being the first time that he had been handed one since he had started helping the FBI, but it felt different than before.

His breath caught in his throat as he was suddenly hit with the same panic that he used to get when his father handed him a straightjacket. All he wanted to do was turn around and walkaway. Anything to not feel as if he was going to throw up.

At the moment he didn't have a choice. Jonathan needed him to be strong and focus on him. Everything else had to be pushed aside until later. He couldn't let himself think of the panic that bubbled in him.

Even as he told himself that though he couldn't help but clear his throat feeling as if it was getting hard to breathe. It was the same feeling he used to get whenever Sebastian turned his attention Cam's way. Like he was about to be used for target practice.

Scrubbing a hand over his face Cameron tuned out what everyone else was saying and focused on his breathing. He knew that they were coming up with a plan to finally capture the Mystery Woman, but it didn't matter if he was too panicked to do what needed to be done.

"Cameron," Kay called out resting a hand on his shoulder, "Are you ready?"

"No," he shook his head before steeling himself, "But I don't have a choice."

Before the woman could say anything else he started towards the building once more. Behind him he heard people moving and getting into their spots but he couldn't bring himself to care. All that mattered was getting to Jonathan and ending it once and for all. Until he did that everything else had to be second.

"Cameron," Kay repeated following him as he walked, "Cam! Wait!"

"Johnny don't have time for us to wait, Kay," he said turning his head to look at her not breaking his stride.

"I know. I just… Be careful. Please?"

Blinking a few times he came to a stop and stared at the woman trying to figure out what he was supposed to say. She sounded so worried about him and he knew that if he was thinking clearly that would be jumping up and down with joy and probably hugging her. He couldn't bring himself to do that. Luckily, Kay seemed to know that and moved on before he said anything.

Taking another deep breath he started to walk again. No one was around when he entered the building. That should have made him feel better, but his mind was in a bit of a bubble and all he could think about was his brother. He had to find Jonathan and bring him home.

"Hello, Cameron," an amused voice greeted from his right making his heart seize up.

Turning to the voice Cameron thought that he was ready for whatever it was that he would see, but then he saw her. To say that the Mystery Woman looked horrible was an understatement. She looked like she was the walking dead.

It was her eyes though that made him stop. They were wild and unhinged. He had never been so close to a person that he was sure didn't care whether any of them lived or died, including herself. She really was starting to derail.

"Where's Jonathan?" Cameron questioned moving further into the building but not closer to her.

"Oh come now, Cameron," MW teased sounding as unstable as she looked, "Aren't you going to say hello?"

"I'm here for my brother. I don't care about anything else."

"Well, that is just rude and here I thought we were becoming friends."

"Something tells me that you and I being friends isn't going to happen anytime soon and I'm okay with that. Now tell me where my brother is. Where's Johnny?"

"Fine. Be that way. Johnny, come here, baby."

Cameron's eyes darted around the space searching for his brother only to gasp when he finally saw his twin. Tears filled his eyes at the sight of the other man. Whatever she was doing to him was worse than Sebastian had ever done. Not that that was all that surprising.

That was when he noticed something in the man's hand. A shiver of fear ran up his spine as he took in the axe. It was wrong on so many levels and he knew that it was not going to end well. Especially paired with the blank look in his eyes.

"Okay, Cammy," MW said calling his attention back to her, "Last chance to be my friend."

"Go to hell," he growled glaring at her.

"Have it your way. Jonathan, dear, kill Cameron."

Eyes going wide Cameron looked back at Jonathan just in time to see him spin the ax in his hand and start forward. Knowing that he had to come up with a way to save them both he took a step back trying to look for a way out. This would not end well.

"Johnny," Cameron tried though he knew it wouldn't help, "You don't have to do this. You can fight this. You can fight her. You don't have to listen to her."

"Really, Cameron," MW rolled her eyes, "Do you really think that's going to work? Sebastian was right. You are stupidly naive."

"How do you even know him? How do you know my father?"

A high pitched laugh spilled from her lips just as Jonathan took the first swing of his axe. Hissing out Cameron quickly jerked back feeling his heart pick up. Johnny was so close to him and he was aiming to kill.

"See, Cameron," the woman called out laughing all the harder, "He's mine. He always has been. We belong together."

"Really?" Cam scoffed diving out of the way once more, "That's why you had to put him under a trance and, of course, the whole kidnapping thing. You totally belong together."

"Shut up! I did everything for him. All you did was keep him locked away behind your name!"

"What happens between Jonathan and I is none of your concern. We would have figured something out. That is all that matters. But whether he worked with the show or not you and he would never be anything!"

"Jonathan! Kill him!"

Scrambling to the side at another axe swing Cameron tripped and fell to his back. He tried to climb to his feet but Johnny was already above him. Rolling to the side he flinched feeling the blade cut through the air next to him before being pulled back again.

"Jonathan! Stop!" Cameron screamed feeling more afraid than he had ever before.

The blank look in his twins eyes didn't dim at all as he lifted the axe once more ready to kill him without a second thought. Clenching his eyes shut he braced for impact. Before that could happen though a gun shot echoed through the space followed by someone yelling out in pain.

"Son of a bitch!" Jonathan gasped out falling to the floor clutching his now bleeding shoulder.

"Johnny?" Cameron whispered sitting up to look at the man, "Jonathan!"

Moving quickly to his twin's side Cam gathered him in his arms and held him tightly. Jonathan let out a pained gasp when he pressed a hand onto the wound trying to stop the bleeding. Hearing the noise Cameron let out a laugh knowing the man would be okay.

With tears in his eyes Cameron looked up from where the shot came from and saw Kay standing there looking worried. Shooting her a shaky smile he pulled his brother closer as he dropped his eyes back to him.

"Cam?" he whispered eyes darting over his face.

"Shh," Cameron soothed rocking them slightly, "You're okay, Jonathan. I promise. Just lay still. Everything will be fine."

A whimper fell from the man's lips as he laid his head on Cam's lap. Tears of pain slipped out but neither of them paid any attention to them. Getting shot was painful and he wasn't going to say otherwise. Still, he couldn't help but happy that his brother could actually feel anything at the moment.

"No!" the Mystery Woman wailed so loudly he flinched from the noise, "You bastards! After everything I did! I killed that woman so I could-"

"Finally admitting you killed that poor woman?" Cameron snarked needing her to finally tell everyone the truth.

"Of course I killed her! Unlike you I'd do anything Jonathan. I love him! And now… Now it's time to show him."

Cameron tightened his grip on Jonathan as he watched as the Mystery Woman pulled out a knife. He really should have expected that. Spending the little time together that they had her not holding a knife was scarier than anything else.

A shaky breath left him as he watched her storm closer to them. He curled in on Jonathan slightly hoping that he might just be able to keep him safe from whatever she was about to do. Suddenly the sound of her heels was drowned out by the sounds of guns firing.

Breathing heavily he waited for something to happen only to hear a thump a moment later. Blinking his eyes open he looked up just in time to see agents swarming over the now bleeding MW's body.

"Cam?" Jonathan questioned his voice shaking.

"It's okay, Johnny," Cameron offered his eyes never leaving the woman's body, "It's over. It's finally over, Johnny. We're free. You're free."


End file.
